sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Skrzynia
– elementy rozgrywki pojawiające się w serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Zostały wprowadzone w Sonic Adventure 2. W serii pojawiło się wiele różnych rodzajów skrzyń. Każda posiadała inne właściwości. Skrzynie posiadają wiele zastosowań. Mogą być po prostu przeszkodami, ale także ułatwiać graczowi dostawanie się do położonych wysoko miejsc. Czasami zakrywają różne przedmioty jak np. Item Boxy czy przyciski. Opis Drewniana skrzynia pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Sonic Adventure 2 i od tamtego czasu występowała w każdej kolejnej grze ze skrzyniami. Drewniana skrzynia jest najsłabszą ze skrzyń. Można ją zniszczyć podstawowymi atakami i nie trzeba do tego żadnych ulepszeń. W Sonic Adventure 2 drewniana skrzynia posiada logo GUN. W Sonic Heroes posiada białą gwiazdę. W Shadow the Hedgehog wygląd skrzyni zależy od stronnictwa do którego należy. GUN posiada na nich swoje logo, Imperium Eggmana również, a Black Arms posiadają czarną lub czerwoną skrzynię. W Shadow the Hedgehog skrzynie mogą zawierać broń, a także być podnoszone i rzucone. W ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) wygląda tak samo jak w Sonic Heroes. W kolejnych grach drewniana skrzynia została pozbawiona symbolu, ale zwiększono jej rozmiary. Żelazna skrzynia pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Sonic Adventure 2 i wystąpiła później w wielu innych grach. Jest bardziej wytrzymała od zwykłej skrzyni. Podobnie jak w drewniana skrzynia, w Sonic Adventure 2 żelazna skrzynia opatrzona jest symbolem GUN, a w Sonic Heroes i ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) posiada białą gwiazdę. W Shadow the Hedgehog GUN posiada zieloną żelazną skrzynię ze swoim logo, a Imperium Eggmana żelazną skrzynię opatrzoną symbolem Doktora Eggmana. W Shadow the Hedgehog skrzynie mogą zawierać broń, a także być podnoszone i rzucane. W Sonic Adventure 2 aby zniszczyć żelazną skrzynię gracz potrzebowałby ulepszenia: Flame Ring (Sonic i Shadow), Bazooka/Large Cannon (Tails i Eggman), albo Hammer Gloves/Iron Boots (Knuckles i Rouge). W Sonic Heroes żelazne skrzynie mogą niszczyć tylko postacie siły (Knuckles, Omega, Big, Vector). W Shadow the Hedgehog nie potrzeba żadnych ulepszeń. Żelazne skrzynie mogą zawierać broń. Natomiast w ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) żelazne skrzynie można niszczyć za pomocą ulepszonych ataków, albo podnoszone przez Silvera i rzucane w przeciwników, co wiąże się z ich zniszczeniem. W Sonic Unleashed żelazne skrzynie są ciemniejsze i mogą być podnoszone przez Jeżołaka. W Sonic Colors są jaśniejsze. W dwóch poprzednich grach mogą być popychane w różnych kierunkach, albo niszczone przy użyciu Stompa. Niezniszczalna skrzynia pierwszy raz pojawiła się w Sonic Adventure 2 i wystąpiła później w wielu innych grach. Spośród wszystkich skrzyń są najwytrzymalsze, ponieważ nie można ich zniszczyć ani własnymi atakami, ani atakami przeciwników. Niezniszczalne skrzynie najczęściej są u podstawy sterty skrzyń i najczęściej ułatwiają wspinanie się do wyższych sekcji. Jedynie w Sonic Heroes można je niszczyć oddaniem strzału z armaty. W Sonic Adventure 2 niezniszczalna skrzynia jest czarna i opatrzona jest symbolem GUN, a w Sonic Heroes posiada białą gwiazdę. W Shadow the Hedgehog GUN posiada zieloną niezniszczalną skrzynię ze swoim logo, a Imperium Eggmana czerwono-żółtą niezniszczalną skrzynię opatrzoną symbolem Doktora Eggmana. Od Sonic Unleashed niezniszczalne skrzynie są całkowicie czarne. Klatka są czwartym typem skrzyń wprowadzonym w Sonic Adventure 2. Zwykle posiadają w środku przedmiot, który może zebrać gracz. W Sonic Adventure 2 często siedzą w nich Kiki, zwierzątka, albo znajdują się przedmioty które muszą zebrać Knuckles i Rouge. Czasami klatki blokują niektóre przejścia. W Sonic Heroes klatki występują pojedynczo i zawierają specjalny klucz, rzadziej Item Box czy Power Core. Niektóre klatki posiadają śmigła, dzięki którym mogą latać. W Sonic and the Secret Rings posiadają często bogate pierścienie i Fire Soul. W Sonic Lost World znajdują się w Tropical Coast i posiadają w środku motyle, które gracz musi zebrać aby aktywować specjalny kwiat i przejść do następnej sekcji. W Sonic Adventure 2 klatki mogą być zniszczone tylko przy użyciu pocisków, albo bomb rzucanych przez Kiki. W Sonic Heroes mogą byc zniszczone tylko przez postacie siły (Knuckles, Omega, Big, Vector). Latające skrzynie można w prosty sposób strącić na ziemię za pomocą Thunder Shoota, a następnie dobić atakiem postaci siły. W Sonic and the Secret Rings i Sonic Lost World można je niszczyć zwykłym Homing Attackiem. Skrzynia Chao jest piątą skrzynią wprowadzoną w Sonic Adventure 2 i pojawiła się tylko w tej grze. Wyglądem przypomina metalową skrzynię. Jest koloru niebieskiego. Na ścianach (poza górną) znajdują się głowy Chao nieposiadające oczu, zaś górna ściana pokryta jest ciemniejszymi falistymi liniami. Skrzynia może być zniszczona przez każdą postać bez potrzeby posiadania żadnych ulepszeń. Na każdym poziomie znajdują się trzy Skrzynie Chao. Pierwsza zawiera klucz Chao, druga cztery losowe zwierzątka, a trzecia zawiera jedno rzadkie zwierzę (Półryba, Szkielet psa, Smok, Feniks lub Jednorożec). Pudło Rodzaj skrzyni wprowadzony w grze Sonic Heroes. Pojawił się później w kilku innych grach. Nie może być zniszczony i otworzy się jedynie kiedy zostaną spełnione określone warunki. Najczęściej jest to wyeliminowanie pobliskich przeciwników. Podobnie jak klatka, pudło zawiera w sobie dany przedmiot, często jest to przycisk. Skrzynia ze specjalną bronią Skrzynia pojawiająca się tylko w grze Shadow the Hedgehog. Jest to czarna skrzynia opatrzona ze wszystkich stron głową Shadowa. Zawiera jedną ze specjalnych broni, które odblokowuje się i ulepsza po zdobyciu danego zakończenia gry. Skrzynia może zawierać: * Egg Vacuum * Heal Cannon * Omochao Gun * Samurai Blade * Satellite Gun * Shadow Rifle Wybuchowa skrzynia Skrzynia wprowadzona w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Początkowo była to czarno-czerwona skrzynia z symbolem ognia. Zdetonowanie tej skrzyni (przez uderzenie w nią) zadaje pobliskim przeciwnikom jedno uderzenie. Podobnie jak inne skrzynie może być podniesiona przez Silvera i rzucona we wroga. W Sonic and the Black Knight jest całkowicie czerwona i posiada wyryty symbol płomienia. Jest tutaj jedną z odmian zniszczalnego klocka. W Sonic Unleashed jest to drewniana skrzynia z symbolem eksplozji. Pojawiają się na nocnych poziomach i mogą być podnoszone przez Jeżołaka. Wybuchową skrzynię można również wrzucić do paszczy Big Mother. Po połknięciu jej brzuch potwora rozszerzy się w komiczny sposób, a sam przeciwnik otrzyma obrażenia. Niebieska skrzynia Skrzynia wprowadzona w grze ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). Jest najrzadziej pojawiającą się w tej grze skrzynią. Od innych skrzyń różni się tym że jest całkowicie niebieska i opatrzona symbolem gwiazdy. Po zniszczeniu skrzynia emituje światło, które paraliżuje pobliskich przeciwników. Nie działa to jednak na przeciwników którzy się bronią, jak np. Egg Guardian czy Golem. W rzadkich przypadkach niebieska skrzynia może niszczyć przeciwników. Czarna skrzynia Czarna skrzynia (ang. Black Mound) to skrzynia pojawiająca się w Sonic Colors. Wygląda podobnie jak niezniszczalna skrzynia. Może być zniszczona tylko przy określonych warunkach. Czarne skrzynie są nieruchome, nie można ich popychać. Ulegają zniszczeniu jedynie przy kontakcie z ofensywnymi mocami koloru, albo Super Soniciem. Nie wszystkie moce koloru niszczą czarne skrzynie w taki sam sposób. Dla przykładu: Pink Spikes i Purple Frenzy niszczą je tylko przy bezpośrednim kontakcie, a Yellow Drill potrzebuje kilku sekund na spenetrowanie jednej czarnej skrzyni. Różowa skrzynia Różowa skrzynia pojawiająca się w Sonic Generations. Można ją znaleźć tylko w pierwszym akcie Planet Wisp. Różowe skrzynie mogą być niszczone tylko przez moc koloru - Pink Spikes. Inne ataki nie pozwolą na ich zniszczenie. Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki